viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Paramythia
Paramythia. (超人系（パラミシア）''Chōjinkei Paramishia, literally translated as "Superhuman System") is one of the three types of Cursed Fruit. These fruits give the users a "super-human" power which can affect their body, manipulate the environment or produce some kind of substances. In general, Paramythia Cursed Fruits are fruits that give their users powers other than transforming into elements like Logias, or transforming into animals like Zoans. Though they don't include powers that allow elemental or animal transformations, some of them are capable of other forms of transformations. This is the most common class of Cursed Fruits. Strengths The Paramythia fruits grant users an ability that can be classified only as 'Superhuman'. The Paramythia fruits also contain the greatest variation of powers evident so far in the story. The largest advantage of this group is that even physically weak fighters can make use of this fruit class, as demonstrated by both Robin and Mr. 3. The primary focus on the fighting styles of users does not have to rely on the physical strengths or fighting skills of the individual themselves and is usually more focused on users creativity and initiative. The Paramythia group therefore can make fighters out of even weak individuals and the type of consumer likely to eat this fruit has proven to be much more diverse than other fruit classes. Although the abilities can be exploited and manipulated in a variety of ways, the extent of useful attacks or strategies depend greatly on the users themselves. Some consumers may encounter inspiration for a new attack after using a particular set of attacks for years, while others may never learn how to completely harness their skills. One such example is Brook, who although spent 50 years harnessing his Cursed Fruits abilities to keep himself alive, he never discovered the full extent until his seperation from his crewmates led him to attempt to explore his Cursed Fruits full powers. Weakness The Paramythia type is the only group containing powers or special traits that may be considered "useless" to the user, granting little or no real advantage whatsoever. Their abilities may also end up proving completely useless in some situations where they would normally otherwise have been quite formidable. Therefore, even the best of fighters may be strained to be able to use their abilities to the fullest. Paramythia users are also considered the easiest to battle, since they can be predictable and often display their full abilities within a very short period of time. The results and capabilities of these fruits are therefore limited to the creativity of the user in any given scenario to overcome the limits and predictability of the fruits. Some abilities of this type of fruit also add further implications, as in the case of Kuma and Decken; Both must keep their hands covered as their abilities are released from their hands. One might also argue that the same scenario would apply to Mr. 2 - however, he is not seen to cover his hands. Although other Cursed Fruit types may also lead to the user being considered a "freak", none are more noted for this than the Paramythia group. This is due to some of the abilities granted by Paramythia fruits being considered far too strange or frightening for normal people to accept. Other information Paramythia are the most common type of Cursed Fruit. They come in a variety of forms which can be divided into several subcategories. With such a broad range of available powers, it is difficult to generalize the abilities offered by Paramythia fruits. However, it appears that the effects of this Cursed Fruit type can be categorized into two basic groups: those which are based on a characteristic (such as elasticity or slowness) or an object (bombs, doors, etc.). Paramythia types are also distinguishable in the manner in which their powers manifest. They can either alter the user's current physical state (Luffy and Bon Clay), directly affect their immediate environment and/or living things within proximity (Kid Eustass, Blueno or Whitebeard), or affect both of these conditions (Bonney Jewelry and Ivankov Emporio). How to trigger the fruit’s power can also differ from user to user. For instance, Gum-Gum Fruit and Revive-Revive Fruit have powers that are active at all times, while others such as the Slow-Slow Fruit and Flower-Flower Fruit require self-activation. There are also many types of Paramythia that could be easily mistaken as Logia, either due to the user's ability to release near-limitless amounts of a particular substance (or energy) in relation to the power their fruit gives (Galdino, Kalifa, Musshuru, and Magellan); or that they are able to mimic the properties of certain existing matter (Daz Bonez, and Jozu). These types of Paramythia are not to be confused as Logia, though, since the users of the former category cannot convert themselves into their respective substance, nor do those particular substances count as actual elements, and neither can those from the latter sort generate the same aspect from their bodies that they are capable of transforming into. List of Known Paramythia Fruits * Gum-Gum Fruit: Gives the user a body made of rubber and immunity to electricity and also allows them to hit Electric Logia fruit users. Also gives near-immunity to blunt attacks and weaponry, such as bullets and cannon balls. Eaten by Luffy D. Monkey. * Chop-Chop Fruit: Allows the user to split their body into separate parts. Also gives immunity to slashing attacks. Eaten by Buggy. * Slip-Slip Fruit: Makes user slippery. In Alvida's case, the fruit caused extreme weight-loss as it caused even her fat to slip off her body. Eaten by Alvida. * Kilo-Kilo Fruit: Allows the user to change their body weight, but without changing their body size. Eaten by Ms. Valentine. * Bomb-Bomb Fruit: Gives the user's body and secretions explosive properties and immunity to explosions. Eaten by Mr. 5. * Flower-Flower Fruit: Allows the user to generate body parts on any surface, including his/her own body. Eaten by Robin Nico. * Wax-Wax Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate wax. Easily mistaken as a Logia. Eaten by Galdino. * Munch-Munch Fruit: Allows the user to eat anything and merge with it. Eaten by Wapol. * Clone-Clone Fruit: Allows the user to physically transform into another sentient being. Eaten by Bentham. * Spike-Spike Fruit: Allows the user to grow spikes from their body. Eaten by Paula. * Blade-Blade Fruit: Allows the user to transform any body part into a blade, thus gaining the hardness of metal and slashing abilities. Eaten by Daz Bonez. * Cage-Cage Fruit: Allows the user to place shackles on opponents with a mere touch as well as form various forms of constraints. Eaten by Hina. * Spring-Spring Fruit: Allows the user to turn his limbs into springs. Eaten by Bellamy. * Slow-Slow Fruit: Allows the user to slow objects and people for 30 seconds with a special beam. Eaten by Foxy. * Paw-Paw Fruit: Allows the user to repel anything they touch, including intangible and abstract concepts such as fatigue and pain. Eaten by Kuma Bartholomew. * Door-Door Fruit: Allows the user to create doors/portals anywhere, including walls, living beings, and the air. Eaten by Blueno. * Bubble-Bubble Fruit: Allows the user to create and control soap bubbles that can clean anything, including strength. Easily mistaken as a Logia. Eaten by Kalifa. * Berry-Berry Fruit: Allows the user to split their body into many berry shaped balls. Eaten by Berry Good. * Rust-Rust Fruit: Allows the user to rust objects, including organic material. Eaten by Shu. * Wheel-Wheel Fruit: Allows the user to turn limbs into wheels. Eaten by Sharingle. * Revive-Revive Fruit: Grants the user a second life, as well as allowing the user to have their soul leave the body in the form of astral projection. Eaten by Brook. * Shadow-Shadow Fruit: Allows the user to manifest and control shadows in various ways. Eaten by Moria Gecko. * Hollow-Hollow Fruit: Allows the user to create and control ghosts with purposes going from depressing and/or explosive attacks to information gathering. Eaten by Perona. * Clear-Clear Fruit: Allows the user to become invisible, and turn whatever they touch invisible, including people. Eaten by Absalom. * Float-Float Fruit: Allows the user to fly and to levitate non-living things (excluding the one whom consumed the fruit). Eaten by Shiki. * Magnet-Magnet Fruit: Allows the user to manipulate magnetic forces. Eaten by Kid Eustass. * Op-Op Fruit: Allows the user to generate a light blue sphere-like room, in which he/she can modify all the things inside. Eaten by Trafalgar Law. * Fort-Fort Fruit: Allows the user to become a human fortress, allowing subordinates and weapons to be stored inside his/her body. Eaten by Capone Bege. * Muscle-Muscle Fruit: Allows the user to expand his/her muscles at a rapid rate. Eaten by Urouge. * Straw-Straw Fruit: Allows the user to create straw voodoo dolls and use them to redirect physical damage from his/her own body. Damage incurred by the dolls will be exhibited by those whom the doll represents. The user can also transform into a straw-man. Easily mistaken as a Logia. Eaten by Hawkins Basil. * Sound-Sound Fruit: Allows the user to morph limbs into instruments and use music as weapons. Eaten by Apoo Scratchmen. * Love-Love Fruit: Allows the user to turn people that feel attraction for him/her into stone. Eaten by Hancock Boa. * Venom-Venom Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate different kinds of poison. Easily mistaken as a Logia. Eaten by Magellan. * Diggy-Diggy Fruit: Allows the user to dig underground and "tunneling" various types of enviroments. Eaten by an unknown user. * Horm-Horm Fruit: Allows user to inject different hormones into their own body as well as others' bodies in order to alter them in some way, including change to ones gender, temperature, pigment, development, and tension. Eaten by Ivankov Emporio. * Snip-Snip Fruit: Allows user to transform parts of their body into scissors. Anything cut by these scissors briefly gains the properties of paper. Eaten by Inazuma. * Tremor-Tremor Fruit: Allows the user to cause shock waves by shattering the air, through which the user can create earthquakes and tsunamis. Considered to be the most powerful Paramythia. Eaten by Ward Newgate. * Bling-Bling Fruit: Allows the user to turn into diamond. Eaten by Jozu. * Pocket-Pocket Fruit: Allows the user to keep things such as a giant hammer in a pocket that is in his/her body. Eaten by Blamenco. * Wash-Wash Fruit: Allows the user to literally wash and fold a person, as if they were laundry on a clothes-line. It also makes a person's heart cleaner. Eaten by Tsuru. * Mark-Mark Fruit: Allows the user to lock onto the last person their hand has touched as a target and launch projectiles at said target without missing. Eaten by Vander Decken IX. *Arms-Arms Fruit: Allows the user to turn any of his/her body parts into a weapons. Eaten by Baby 5. *Spin-Spin Fruit: Allows the user to turn his/her body and body parts into powerful fans and/or propellers. Eaten by Buffalo. *Barrier-Barrier Fruit: Allows the user to create barriers. Eaten by Bartolomeo. *Stitch-Stitch Fruit: Allows the user the ability to stitch things together and un-stitch them like nothing happened. Eaten by Leo. *Glare-Glare Fruit: Allows the user to see through everything and read people's mind and memories. Eaten by Violet. *Jacket-Jacket Fruit: Allows the user to transform into a jacket and control the body of whomever wears them. Eaten by Kelly Funk. *Art-Art Fruit: Allows the user transform other people and objects into art. Eaten by Giolla. Translation and Dub Issues 超人, usually read as chōjin, literally means "super-human". Paramythia (''pl) though are in Latin context unicellular ciliate protozoa, also known as Lady Slippers. Trivia *In Fairy One Piece Tail: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, Doflamingo Don Quixote is considered as Paramythia Fruit user. References Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Paramythia Category:Lists